Zei
Zei (狼 Zee is derived from Hebrew origins. Meaning of "wolf") is the first and only son of his deceased mother and father. Appearance Zei is a 17 year old boy with a standing height of 6'2. The first thing you would notice about Zei is that he will have two different eye's, The right being yellow and the left being blue with also fine, black hair. He has flawless, soft, light skin and if you see closely, he wears a small, black gauge in his ear. He also wears coal black gloves with ripped jeans and a chain hooked to the belt loops of them. He has on converse shoes that come up to his ankles, and are dirty white with torn shoe laces. Zei doesn't like to wear a shirt much often, even in the cold. He has smooth, desirable skin down his back and round with a little peek of rib cage below his breasts that you can see come out of his skin just a touch. Personality As a child, Zei had a good life with everything being the same as every other child where he lived. He had a gentle mother that would comfort him at depressing times and a father that would tough him up when things got rough. However, things got even worse the day a horrible accident happened that caused him to loose an eye. The only thing the doctor could do at that point was replace it with a completely different eye so he could see clearly. From the on, Zei was never himself, and so were others. Even his friends wouldn't look at his face the same way as they did, and Zei felt alone. He wishes to show other people that he is the same person, but he doesn't know how. History Before the incident of Zei's eye being replaced, Zei's life was as good as it could get. His mother was kind and soft to him in such a way, yet she would still teach him dangerous Magic that masters usually would perform. Furthermore, Zei was closest to his father more then anyone else. His father would toughen him up at hard times at school and cheer him up by playing around. However, The day Zei lost his eye when he was five, had it replaced with completely different eye, changed his life. People didn't give him the same looks at school, and his friends never wanted to hang out with him any more. Zei's mother could see Zei was having a hard time at school after seeing him come home crying. She gave him a doll. And not just any doll, it was a doll to learn a Magic Zei has been wanting to learn. Zei decided to name the doll Mr. Potato and got a bit happier, forgetting his situation at school. But, on that night, an assassin came into the house while they were all asleep. Finding Zei's parents first, they were killed instantly. Over the years, Zei didn't really care what people thought about him, and decided to be on his own. He always kept his doll from his mother and practiced his magic everyday. Nonetheless, after getting a job and starting life more, Zei has opened to people and been more happier then he was some years ago. Synopsis Wolf in the Storm: The Loner joins the Twilight Magic and Abilities Card Magic Card Magic(魔法の札 (マジックカード) is a Holder Magic where the user takes control of his weapon of Magic Cards to produce various effects. Zei can produce the Sleep Card, Explosion Card, Burning Cards, and Card Dimension for his victims. This is his specialty magic also. :Sleep Card - This is a card to make the victim of the user using the card, fall asleep. The card only has to be seen to take effect so the user cannot take it out unless absolutely necessary. However, the card does not not take effect on the user himself, of course. :Explosion Card - This Card is used by the user throwing many cards at the target causing a great fire. This card can be very dangerous, considering it does take fire to everything around it. :Burning Cards - Similar to the Explosion Card, This card also causes a fire. However, The user must throw the cards at the target and in the air, The cards will automatically take flame. :Card Dimension - This card is where the user will take the victim and place them into a pocket of dimensions, turning them into cards effectively. Despite being trapped in them, however, the figures inside the card can still interact with the outside to an extent. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which brings use to the element of darkness. This Magic allows the user to control and manipulate destructive dark magic. Furthermore, it has a physical form for breaking objects, Blocking attacks and picking up things. Each individual user of this magic has his/her own color of darkness such as red, purple, black, green, ect. This magic is very powerful in it's own way, however, in nature, Darkness Magic is weak against light. Zei will be having the spells Dark Gravity, Dark Delete, Dark Barrier, Dark Wave, Dead Wave, Dark Grab, and Dark Cage. :Dark Gravity - This spell give the user the ability to amplify the gravity in a certain place to make everything in that area fall. :Dark Delete - This spell is where several spheres of darkness are fired continuously out of the users hand. This magic is unnamed in the manga. :Dark Barrier - This is where the user uses this darkness Magic to protect him against the forces of his enemies. :Dark Wave - The user of this magic dashes towards their target, jumps with a giant wave of darkness appearing from their fist, which forcefully, pushes the target to the ground. :Dead Wave - This spell is where the user sends a wave of ghosts attacking as an army, destroying and devouring anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power that this spell can produce has never been seen by anyone. :Dark Grab - Dark Grab is where the user moves their hand towards their target, which is farther away from them. This will spawn two strong, black arms to appear from a nearby area and grab the target immobilizing or choking the target, if necessary according to the user, who has complete control over the spell with just one hand. :Dark Cage - The user creates a dark sphere Magic in their hand in the shape and forms of ghosts that revolve around the center. Then, the user shoots it at the victim, releasing several ghosts around them, and making them so their unable to move. Mirror Magic Mirror Magic (ミラーマジック) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes mirrors. The user of this magic has the ability to trap their enemy or even can use it to reflect their attacks. Zen knows the Spells Form Mirror and Kaleidoscope. :Form Mirror - With this Spell, the user of the magic, creates many mirrors that can absorb their enemies attacks and reflect the attack back to the enemy. :Kaleidoscope - The user creates a Magic Seal that produces a mirror that surrounds their opponent, making them unable to break free from inside the mirror. Black Light Magic Black Light Magic is a rare and very trick Caster Magic that give Zei the ability to create an ultraviolet blast made purely of kinetic energy. With a powerful force, this light can push or smash objects, slice through anything, and can take solid form to the Users will. This magic is considered an ancient secret to one worthy individual every generation. Zei will be taking on Spark Burst and Halo Vision Spells. :Spark Burst - This Spell sends out two beams of light that can damage an opponent multiple bits, slowly beating them down to a pulp. :Halo Vision - This brightens up the eyes of the user to see in another spectrum of light, this Spell can be only used for tracking down an opponent by their footsteps on the ground. Music Magic Music Magic (音楽の魔法, Ongaku no Maho) is a holder-type magic that requires fewer weapons, much like musical instruments. What Zei hold is called the Beyer Violin, which is a kind of violin. Zei can use the Beyer to play music that will create illusions into the victims mind, depending the tune. He can also use is like a Bow and arrow. The strings to stretch back with the bow, and launch it, creating a musical explosion when hitting something. :Violinist Sorrows - Zei will play a slow and sad tune on his Beyer Violin and create the worst memories into the victims minds, making them overwhelm with hopelessness or anger. The sadder the tune that is played, the more damage it can cause within the mind. Ushi no Koku Mairi Ushi no Koku Mairi is a Lost Magic and a holder-type magic involving a voodoo doll. If anyone's hair is at attached to the doll, the person with the same DNA of hair will mimic the dolls action to the users control. However, if the user is not holding the doll, the victim shall be free and to move around as they please. Equipment Trivia *Zei has named his doll Mr. Potato, which was given to him and taught Ushi no Koku Mairi by his mother when he was young.